Mean't to Be
by thisloveneverdies
Summary: Nina Dobrev is at the peak of her career. She is working on her show, a couple movies, and enjoying her boyfriend-sort of. Little does she know, her delicous co star, Paul Wesley is in love with her. Are they mean't to be?
1. Chapter 1

Paul's P.O.V.:

"Paul!" she giggled, "Stop it!"

I refused to stop the tickling sensation that was causing her to giggle immensely. "You'll have to make me!" I smiled. She was perfect, my one true love.

"Please! Paul!" she screamed. I gave in and stopped. "I love you so much, Nina. I could just throw you over my shoulder and toss you in my bed and kiss you all night long." I took a second just to picture it.

"Why don't you?" she smirked and leaned in closer to me and placed her wonderfully soft, warm hands on my chest. I breathed heavily. "Is that a challenge?" I replied. She smiled back at me and started giggling, "Definitely." she nodded and I pulled her in for a passionate kiss, when all of a sudden, I hear Torrey.

"Paul!" she yelled and it sounded like a ear piercing, cranky old woman. Torrey walked in and screamed in angry tears. I quickly turned to Nina, but she was no longer there. "How the hell could you?!" Torrey screamed at me. "I..uh..I…I can explain!" No I couldn't.

Out of nowhere I heard my name being called again, but more cheerful. Nina! She must be here, I thought happily, and Torrey disappeared. "Paul!" but then I heard it as ear piercing, again. Suddenly, I gasp awake from a first pleasant, then odd and scary dream.

"Paul, are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah." I say tiredly as she comes in and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning, sleepy head! I came to pick you up to go to set, and we're going to be late!" she says while she walks over to my side of the closet and picks me out a black V-neck and some faded jeans.

I watch her and walk over to grab them and put them on. "How was your flight back to Atlanta?"

"Fine. I got you a coffee." she hands it to me and I take it from her. "Thanks." I tell her and give her a half smile. I take a sip and almost can't swallow it, but I do. She doesn't notice thankfully, and I just put the coffee down. Huh, she still doesn't know my order of coffee.

* * *

We arrive on set and say our goodbyes, and I walk to my trailer. As I close the door, I turn around and see a smiling Nina, Claire, and Candice sitting on my couch with coffee, bagels, fruit, and cinnamon rolls. I reply with a huge smile and release a "ha".

"Thanks, guys."

"We love you, Paul," they all shout at the same time, laughing. "Way to really make me appear as a ladies man," I say smiling.

"Your welcome," Claire says with a smirk.

"Well, lets dig in!" yells Candice.

They all look down and start taking out the food except for Nina. She keeps her eyes on me with a big smile on her face. I return the smile, and sit down next to her. "Why so quiet?" I ask Nina. She replies with a small giggle and kisses my cheek, in a friendly way. After that, we all start to eat. At the same time, we all take a bite and let out a moan of deliciousness. "Wow, we all are really 'In Sync' aren't we?" Candice jokes. "Yeah," Nina replies.

I take a sip of my coffee, and it's actually the right kind. "Who got all the food?" I ask. Nina raises her hand, "I did, thank me." She smiles and Candice and Claire release a small "Ugh".

"Your full of yourself, aren't you, Nina?" I say to her. "Yup," she smiles. "Well, thank you. You at least got the right coffee."

"What do you mean?" Candice asks with a confused look, along with Claire. "Torrey," Nina answers the question. We all look her shocked, like she's crazy. Nina continues, "She still doesn't know Paul's order of coffee." She looks down awkwardly and continues eating her cinnamon roll.

We all continue and I release a small grin and take another sip of coffee. We hear a knock on the door. "Claire? Candice?" It's Ian. "Come in." I welcome him in. He walks in and says in jealousy, "Thanks for inviting me, guys."

"Our pleasure." Candice replies meanly. "Hey, I have nothing to do with this." I put my hands up in defeat.

Ian sticks him head out. "Anyways.. you guys are needed on set for a scene with me. Nina can uh, stay here."

"Actually, if Paul doesn't want me to stay, I can go." Candice and Claire leave and Ian and Nina just look at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, no.. I mean, you don't have to… only if you want."

Nina nods and replies, "Okay, then I'll stay." She smiles at me then at Ian, to reassure him. "Okay, then. I have to go. You two have fun." He lands a small kiss on her cheek and I just look down. Ian leaves and so it's just me and Nina left alone for a while. "Hey, you okay?" she puts her hand on my shoulder and flashes me a reassuring smile. One of her many talents.

"Uh, yeah. I'm um, fine.."

Nina looks at me in disbelief. "No, uh, your, um not." She giggles. "You do that when your uh, nervous."

She really knows me. I sigh and answer, "Can I tell you something? And you have to promise me you won't tell anyone.. only Candice knows."

"Paul, you can tell me anything."

"Good, because I'm just gonna come right out and say it... I want to divorce Torrey." She just looks at me. Not in disbelief, or in shock, or confusion, nothing. "Well, say something.." I spit out.

She coughs. "Sorry, um, wow.." she says faking being suprised. "Why...?"

_Because I'm in love with __**you**__. _That's part of it. But I can't say that. She's dating Ian, and I'm still married to Torrey.

"Because I don't love her like how a husband should love his wife. I love like a sister. Like I, uh, love you like a sister. Look, what I'm trying to say is-"

Nina interupts me. "Your don't wanna be with each other because you don't feel loved and you don't feel the passion, and your just not expecting what you thought you signed up for when you got together.." Now _I_ look at her like she's a crazy person. She laughs.

"Yeah, yeah.. that's actually totally it!" I reply to her amazed.

"It's like what I feel about Ian.. Yeah, shocked, right? I want to break up with him, too."

I sigh, but in my head I'm extatic! _Yes! I can finally ask Nina out- _wait, no. I can't do that to Ian. Plus, Torrey and Ian would probably think "Oh, the only broke it off with us because they wanted to be together." The truth is, at least for me, that that is part of the reason.

But I just know, I _know_, in my heart that someday, we will be together. And I also know that me, Paul Wesley and her, the stunning Nina Dobrev are completely, **_Mean't to_** _**Be**__. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm so freaking sorry.**

**I'm such and idiot and I let you all down.**

**Well, here's a new chapter for all of you.**

**Hope you like it, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

What? Okay, I'm very confused. Why would she want to break up with Ian? I mean, I know what she said to me, and how she doesn't feel a lot with Ian. But she's in a good relationship.. or so I think. _Maybe I should ask her why- _what the hell, Wesley, think! You can't just ask her out of the blue! I'm sure she's going through a hard time, but then again...

"Nina," I say quietly, "why would you want to break up with Ian? You guys are great together. You seem really in love."

_Shit, your an idiot._

"It's just.. Paul, we're going through the same situation. We both are out of it, our relationship's are boring. There's no spark anymore and we're tired of trying. Now I don't wanna hurt Ian because he's more involved as I am but, I just can't do it anymore, you know?" _I can't do it anymore either.._

"Y-Yeah, I get it.. Nina, I need to tell you something."

_I'mscrewed. Am I really gonna confess my love for her? No.. I shouldn't, but I think it might slip out._

"Sure, Paul. What is I?" she gives me a small smile and folds her arms across her chest.

"I..I...I..."

"Need to go to set?" I hear a voice from outside my trailer - Ian's, again, as he opens the door. I didnt think their scene was over yet but, I guess time goes by fast when talking to Nina.

"Right, yeah. That's what I need to do.. go to set." I awkwardly walk past them and over to the set. While I'm walking there, I can't help thinking one thing. I go through it over and over again in my head and think it through, but I can't help it.

_He knows._

But how could he? _Well Paul, you do kind of make it a little obvious, especially by the way you look at her and talk to her._

* * *

After shooting everything for the day, it's 11:50. We actually didn't go to long today. Or did we? Maybe we did.. I don't know. All I can think about is Nina and everything she said, and everything I said. _God she's so smart, and so beautiful, and so nice to talk to and she's so sexy, the way she walks, and talks, and looks at you. She could make a dead flower bloom. _Seriously, Paul? Shut up. Your going home, _to Torrey._ All I wanna do is go home, but I just don't really wanna have to deal with Torrey and her crap. Sometimes just being with her pisses me off, but that's not a good reason. Oh well.

I walk over to my trailer and hear some comotion. I wonder what that could be. I look around, waiting for someone to pop out and prank me, or kidnap me, or whatever. It's dark, but oddly enough I didn't recognize a couple candles lit on a small coffee table by the couch lighting my way. I turn around and see Nina, smiling warmly.

"I thought we could have dinner, unless you we planning to eat with Torrey," Nina said.

"No," I reply, "That sounds great. What do you have?"

"Chinese.. If thats okay. I ordered some."

"That's perfect. I have actually been craving some lately," I smile, "So is there anyone else here? Or anyone else coming?"

"No, just us.. I hope that's an acception," I watch her try to hide a satisfied smirk. _Does she?.. No.. she cant._

"Uh, that's fine," I answer.

We pull out the food, consisting of a couple egg rolls, some lomein, spicy orange chicken, dried noodles, white rice, and two plastic cups of egg drop soup.

"Wow, it smells great, looks great too," I look up at her and smile, and she returns it.

"Oh, uh, I forgot some drinks. I think I have some wine in my trailer. I bought it special, from Bulgaria. I wanted to try it with you. Let me go get it real quick," she offers and gets up from her seat on the floor. I nod as my reponse and she walks over to the door, walking out.

I watch her hips sway back and forth as she walks away, and I starting swooning over her. I can't deny my love for her, she's perfect.

* * *

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I walk over to my trailer and smile, thinking about Paul's reaction to how good the wine tastes. I quickly grab it out of the cabinet in my small kitchen area, and walk out to Paul's trailer. As I'm about to open the door to his trailer, I see Ian walking out of his trailer angrily - he's probably drunk. I quickly walk into Paul's trailer and close the door quietly, hoping he didn't see me.

"I'm back," I grin, "Trust me, this wine is to die for.

Paul chuckles, "Well, I'd hope so. After all, ever since your last trip back to Bulgaria, you've been raving about it. So it better be good, Dobrev."

I nod and squint, "Challenge accepted. Try it yourself."

Paul smile and nods, raising his eyebrows and standing up to pull two wine glasses out of a cabinet. I pour him a glass and make a toast.

"To us, and our friendship," I smile, happily and we clink our glasses.

"To us," he raises his glass and we both take a sip.

"Holy shit!" he exclaims, "I'm gonna get wasted tonight."

We both chuckle and I watch him, lovingly. Yes, _**lovingly.**_Surprise, surprise, I'm in love with Paul, big shock. After all, it's pretty obvious.. but he doesn't love me back.

* * *

After a while, we're pretty drunk off of the wine and I decide to ask him about what he wanted to tell me.

"Heeyyy, P-Paul?.." I slur, exagerating a bit.

"Yeah, Nins?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Y-You just did," he slurs back, jokingly.

I chuckle and ask, "But seriously, what did you wanna tell me earlier today?"

"O-Oh it was nothing," he doesn't sound like he was slurring, this time, but he sounds nervous.

"Tell me, please?" I ask seriously.

"Uh, fine.. Nina, the truth is, I.. I'm, I-I'm in love with you... I've been in love with you for a while now," he admits and I just sit there staring at him with my mouth wide open.

"Y-You w-what?"


End file.
